1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to eyeglass construction, and pertains, more particularly to an improved eyeglass or sunglass frame, and in particular the support arms associated with the eyeglass frame.
2. Background Discussion
The prior art known to the applicant includes three U.S. patents that describe various eyeglass constructions. A discussion now follows of these U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,099, to Nerney describes an eyeglass construction in which the earpiece end of the support arm or temple bar is flexible and thus adjustable to the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,929, to Farmer describes an adjustable eyeglass bowl. However, it is noted that the adjustment feature described therein is of extremely complex construction and only provides for minimal adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,328, to Ferrandi describes a spectacle frame employing flexible elements. However, these flexible elements are constructed of helical springs and thus are relatively rigid. Furthermore, this patent does not describe any adjustable length feature.